A forbidden love part four
by Sylarismine
Summary: Claire has her first time with Gabriel, but upon waking up and going to him, he's missing. Where is he? Will she find him and bring him back?


**This continues to be erotic, do not read if you ar not of appropriate age. Disclaimer, I do not own Heroes. Please leave comments and let me know if you liked it. **

I had the upper hand, and continued to tease him as I reached down and began unzipping his pants. Pushing them down, he was in only his boxers and I was still in just my bra and underwear. Gabriel moved his hands again and wrapped them around my waist, holding me against him. Our lips met again and he moved me beneath him, holding his weight so that he wasn't pressing against me too much. But it was enough that I could feel him throbbing against my thigh.

Gabriel begged entrance and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I was getting warm, but mostly sticky and moist between my legs. The force of his kiss made me want him so much more. I moaned into the kiss as Gabriel moved his hand and slipped my bra off to take my erect nipple in his forefinger and thumb. I broke away for air and he moved his mouth down to my other breast and took it in his mouth. Gabriels teeth grazed over and made me take in a sharp breath.

He didn't stay too long with his mouth, Gabriel moved again, licking down my belly. Pulling away my underwear, he pushed my legs apart and slid his tongue inside me. I began breathing fast, moaning his name as he continued. When he stopped, his lips came back to mine and I could taste myself on him. I liked the taste and wanted more. So I pushed him off, and moved on top. I slid down and removed his boxers to reveal that sweet throbbing hard cock that awaited me.

Taking hold of him, I put my mouth to it and took the whole thing in. He tasted so good, that I moaned. The fact that I moaned, made him moan as well. I enjoyed that and continued what I saw doing. With my tongue, I licked the tip and then took him in again. "Oh god, Claire." I removed my mouth, and got off of him. "What are you doing?" "I want you inside me." Smiling at me, Gabriel moved on top of me and slowly made his way inside me.

It was slow at first, he pushed in and let me feel his whole length. Then he picked up speed, moving so steadily. It was a little painful, but then the feeling went away and it felt good. "Please, I need more." Gabriel right away moved faster, pounding inside me. It wasn't enough, I managed to move him beneath me and still have him inside me. I moved faster and harder. It felt so good that I was so close, and by the sound of Gabriels breath, he was too. Finally I felt myself release just as he did. In that moment, he reached up and placed his hands on my breasts. Even though we were both warm, his hands were cold, and it felt good.

I'd woken up with him beside me, my head was on his chest and I could hear his heart beating. Not wanting to ruin a perfect moment, I pretended to be asleep, but Gabriel seemed to be awake as he moved slowly and carefully. He was trying not to wake me. I heard him getting dressed. I knew that this was a guy thing, they get dressed and leave. I didn't hear him leave, just the sound of his footsteps move to the other side of the room and stop. peaking, he was sitting at the window and looking out. Closing my eyes again, he shuffled around and then stepped outside.

I wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or not, but still getting dressed, I got up and went after him. As I stepped outside, I didn't see him anywhere. "Gabriel?" Walking around the whole perimeter of the building and the nearby area, still calling out to him. Nothing. What could have happened to him? Not sure if I should worry or not, I headed home. "Dad, are you here?" I let the door shut a little loud behind me. "Claire, you're home." "What did you do to him? I know you better than you think." "What did I do to who?" "Gabriel. Where is he?" "You mean Sylar." "No, I mean Gabriel." "He's somewhere he can't hurt you." "I want to know where. Is he at level five where you put all the others? Or somewhere else?"

I though of all the places my dad knew about for the next two days, I even thought about the places I knew of. While school was still important, I couldn't take my mind off of Gabriel. Saturday came quickly enough and I was in my room getting ready to go searching for him. New york was first on my list. I knew a few people that lived there and wanted to check with them of Gabriels whereabouts.

Peter, my uncle was at the top of my New York list. I found myself at his apartment door, for a moment I couldn't do anything. Mustering up as much courage as I could, I knocked on the door. Peter opened it almost instantly, in the process of putting on a shirt. "Claire? Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Gabriel Gray?" I showed him the picture on my phone. "I'm not sure, have you tried asking Mohinder?" "Not yet, he's the next person on my list of people." "I'm sorry Claire, but I have to get to work soon." "Alright, well it was nice to see you." "You too." He reached out and took me into a hug. I hugged him back. "I'll see you again soon." "Bye peter." "Bye, Claire." With one dead end, I wasn't about to give up, getting on the bus, I rode up town and got off as close as I could to Mohinder's apartment building. Walking the half block, my feet began to hurt. Not letting it get to me, I climbed the sets of stairs to the top floor and turned left. The last door on the right was his and as I was about to knock, I heard voices coming from inside.

"I can't feel my fingers." "It's the curare. It induces paralysis of the brain. Which means you can't control your abilities." "Whoever you think I am, I'm not." "You are the man who murdered my father. Your a parasite, you killed my father and fed off his work. Let me hear you say it, tell me your name." Gabriel was being hurt, I heard his scream of agony. "Say it, I want to hear you say it!" He was still screaming, but then I heard him say something. "Sylar!"His pain seemed to go away, I heard his panting and groaning. "There's only one thing to do with a parasite. Kill it before it kills again." "Your just like your father-murderers, the both of you." "I'm a scientist." Gabriel started to laugh.

"Your father said that but he kept leading me to them." "He had no idea what you were." "He knew, he might not have admitted it, but after all we were making so much progress together, why would he stop?" I heard the sound of a gun being cocked, it worried me but since it hadn't been shot, I was still freaking out. Contemplating when to burst through the door.

"You know nothing about my father!" "I know everything. He confided in me. He told me things he could never tell you. Things about your sister...Shanti. He thought you were too-what's the word-fragile to know the truth. That's why he liked me. You were always seeking his approval, while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you, but he adored me. Now who's the real parasite here?"

for a moment there was nothing but silence. "You're right. My father did want answers. He called you patient zero. You're the template he used to create this formula. You're the key to unlocking his secret. As much as I'd like to, killing you will not give me what I need." "So what are you going to do?" "I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid." Mohinder said something else, but I could barely hear it. "You might actually do some good before you die." Gabriel screamed again.

"I found it, that's it, these four simple genes, they answer everything. Now I can make a new list. I can find them, save them." "And what about me? Don't I deserve to be saved? Aren't I just a victim too? I didn't ask for this." "And what would you have me do?" "Help find a way. Give me salvation. Evolution is a part of nature, and nature kills. Simple right?" "What you've done is not evolution, it's murder. What I am doing is revenge." I didn't even think about what I was doing, bursting through the door, Mohinder was pointing a gun at Gabriel's head. Mohinder squeezed the trigger just as I had put myself between the two.

The force of the bullet made me fall, the look on Mohinders face was confused and puzzled. I looked up at Gabriel before my eyes closed, he'd broken away from the chair he'd been taped to. "Claire!" I'd fainted from the bullet that pierced into my chest, but I could still hear everything, I just wasn't able to move yet. "You son of a bitch, I am going to kill you!" "I didn't mean, is she..." I choked and the bullet came up my throat. I reached into my mouth and took the bullet out.

"Claire, I'm..." "No, you do not get to say you're sorry." I stood up, with the help of Gabriel. "Please," "Mohinder, I don't know what the hell you were thinking. But I do know that you will never get close to Gabriel again." "Claire, he's a monster. Sylar killed my father." "Do you have any proof?" "No, but..." "Then I suggest you leave him alone." I turned away, taking Gabriels hand and walking out with him.

"You should have let him kill me." "So that you could regenerate and kill him? No way in hell." "Could I just hurt him a little?" "No. Lets just get you out of here." "Claire." "You don't need to say anything." I held onto Gabriel, and focused on getting back home. If there was a home to go home too. My dad looked at me in horror when I'd left. I could only imagine the look on his face upon my arrival home.


End file.
